Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus that is flexible, expandable and can be installed on devices in a manner to allow connection of the wires to the devices on which it is installed. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to an apparatus that can be installed on a device such as a bushing current transformer (BCT), is low profile, flexible and expandable, and provides at least one connection point for wires on the BCT.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional connection points or terminals on devices such as BCTs are nothing more than ring lugs that are bent at 90 degrees and placed on the outer diameter of the BCTs. However, these terminals or connection points have several disadvantages. For instance, the bending of the ring lug terminals at 90 degrees creates a weak point on the terminal. As a result, there is a greater likelihood of the customer breaking the terminal during installation. Further, the ring lug requires the user to use a nut and bolt to secure the wire connections. Due to this, the user has to use two wrenches, one wrench on the bolt and the other on the nut, to secure their connections in order to prevent breaking the terminals. This limits the spacing between the terminals to the size of the bolts and nuts. Still further, the ring terminals are thin and can be damaged in transit or during installation. Additionally, since these terminals are bent, the user has to straighten them out which can ultimately break the terminal. Further yet, the ring lugs extend out significantly from the outer diameter of the BCT.
Thus, there is a long-felt but significant and un-met need in the art for an apparatus that is strong, low profile, expandable, flexible, follows the contours of a device, provides at least one connection point on a device that it is installed on or a combination thereof. The present invention satisfies this long standing need in the art.